Raising Hell
by Gazza727
Summary: After the war, everything is settling down, until Mangus arrives with dire news about the Demon's evil plot.
1. Brutal Discovery

**Raising Hell**

**Chapter One**

Eddie Riggs awoke from the bed in his tent lying next to Ophelia, finally safe from the clutch of Doviculus and the Black Tears. He stroked her brown hair which made her smile softly, but did not wake her. Eddie silently stepped out of the tent to a bright day in Bladehenge. It has been pretty quiet since the war 3 months ago, but it doesn't mean Ironheade doesn't have anything left to do. There is still the odd Demon attack and ambush of Lionwhite loyalists. Lighting a cigarette he took out of his pocket, he walked over to Lita, who had fallen asleep infront of the campfire.

"Hey Lita, get up its morning." he said nudging her on the shoulder. She turned around and groaned for him to go away. Eddie shrugged and looked over to his tent where he saw Ophelia stumbling out. He walked over to her where they kissed gently.

"Morning, sleep well?" Eddie asked her, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. Ophelia smiled at him and walked past to the cooking area.

"Just because I don't mind cooking you breakfast, doesn't mean I don't like help" she told him scraping some meat off a Tollusk carcass hanging on the line.

Ophelia turned around to check if The Baron was awake yet, as usual, the Fire Barons were always one of the last people to get up.

"Oi Baron!" she called out to him, still concentrating on the raw meat infront of her. "Can you get out here and cook some food for us?" The Baron groaned and threw out his lighter from his tent.

"Do it yourself I'm still hungover from the party last night!" he yelled back from inside his tent. "See Ophelia?" Eddie said sitting by Lita's lump body, "You have help, Baron's lighter."

She laughed at him and began to cook the meat. As soon as it was done, she gave some to Eddie and sat beside him.

"You think there will be a demon attack today? It's been a while since the last one you'd think they're getting together a massive army to destroy us." Eddie said chomping away at his Tollusk meat.

"They'd need ten armies to destroy us, since Lionwhite died, most of his Hair Bangers and Groupies have joined our army." Ophelia replied, also eating her meat vigorously.

Once they finished their breakfast, Eddie got up and walked over to his tent. He reached in and grabbed The Separator and Clementine. Eddie held Clementine tightly and played the Summon Deuce solo. A bolt of lighting from the sky shot down infront of him and the Deuce created by the Titans appeared.

"I'm going out to find Mangus" Eddie told Ophelia as he drove past and exited Bladehenge. Once he left the comfort of the camp, he noticed the Tour Bus speeding towards him from across the field.

The bus was being tailed by a few Tick Choppers, but once Mangus stopped infront of Eddie, a quick blast from the Deuce's weapon cleared them up quickly. Mangus jumped off the bus and ran to Eddie.

"Eddie! This is really bad!" Mangus said frantically.

"What is it man another demon attack?" he asked jumping out of the Deuce.

"No worse than that man! The Demons are planning to rebuild the temple of Ormagoden!" Mangus said grabbing Eddie's shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"How is that a bad thing? The Temple of Ormagoden was bad-ass!" he said shoving Mangus off of him. "But it is also, the centre for the Demon's rituals" Lita said walking to them from the camp, Ophelia slowly trailed behind to find out what the problem was.

"So what do you propose we do?" Eddie asked her. Lita looked away towards the forest.

"When need our army back. Our Headbangers and Razor Girls live with us, but we'd need to get the Kill Master and the Zaulia back"

Eddie looked shocked at her words.

"If we were to stop the demons from doing whatever they're doing, we must destroy them and the rebuilt Temple of Ormagoden." Lita said reaching in her pocket to grab her earpiece. Ophelia and Mangus ran back into the camp to wake up the army while Lita contacted the Kill Master and the Zaulia. After Lita's conversations finished, Eddie turned to her.

"What do you think the demons are planning?" he asked her

"Hard to say" she replied. "Without an emperor they can do whatever they want"

Ophelia and Mangus ran back to them with horror on their face.

"Some of our Razorgirls have told us that the demon army has grown tremendously! Our army does not stack up to their thousands of freed Bleeding Death which have become more powerful since they were stopped being tortured and the Battle Nuns can now produce high level offsprings!" Ophelia exclaimed as Lita and Eddie were shocked at her words.

Ophelia turned to Eddie and grinned.

"But I have a plan, but you won't like it. It may cause you to distrust me again" Lita opened her mouth in shock and stared at Ophelia.

"You'd like to go back to the Tears would you!" Lita yelled raising her lancer over her head.

Eddie thought for a moment and understood what Ophelia was saying.

"I get it!" he yelled "You go back into the Sea of Black Tears, become Drowned again so the Doom can join our revolt against the demons!" Ophelia smiled at him and nodded.

They both looked at Lita who was still disapproving of this idea.

"I don't like it, but it would be good if the Doom were helping us..." she said trying not to admit it was a great idea.

"That settles it then!" Eddie yelled in joy, turning to Mangus. "Pack up the bus and get ready to get our army on the road. Also build a new bus for the doom to ride in" Mangus nodded and ran back into the camp.

He and Ophelia ran over to the Deuce and jumped in.

"Lita, you keep an eye on things here. We shall be back, with the help of the Drowning Doom." Eddie told her before speeding off towards the Sea.


	2. Brutal Recruitment

**Raising Hell**

**Chapter Two**

Eddie and Ophelia sped across the bridge, silent and looking around for some of the Doom. Eddie lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth before he drove over the jump shortcut to get to the Black Tears area.

"So do you remember anything of what happened?" Eddie asked her not looking away from the road. Ophelia looked away as she thought back to the time she was engulfed by the Tears.

"It was my body and memories, so I do know what happened, although I wasn't the one doing it, it was the Tears."she told him as Eddie slowly nodded in understanding.

As they approached the entrance to the Sea of Black Tears, they noticed three horse-like figures in the distance. Eddie stopped the Deuce and stepped out.

"Eddie get back in the car! The Reapers are used as guards!" Ophelia yelled turning back. The Reapers bolted towards them as Eddie reached for his axe, the Reapers threw a net over Eddie and Ophelia. They struggled to get free, but it was useless. The Reapers lifted them onto the back of their horses and headed towards the entrance to the Sea.

Upon entering the cave, they noticed a load of the Doom surrounding the shore of the sea. There were hundreds of Gravediggers, Brides and Frightwigs standing still and watching the Reapers carefully as they walked past. The reapers stopped and threw Eddie and Ophelia to the ground infront of a gravedigger who was wearing a crown and a bride who wasn't wearing a wedding dress, she was wearing a black cloak.

"State your business human." The gravedigger said to Eddie as he looked down on them.

Eddie glared back at him while Ophelia tried to keep her face hidden so they wouldn't recognise her. "I am the new leader of the Drowning Doom." he told them as he stood up straight.

"I could tell that by the flashy crown you wear" Eddie replied with a smirk on his face. The gravedigger got mad at his comment and smacked him on the head with his shovel. The Bride standing next to him was focusing on Ophelia and when Ophelia looked up for one second, the Bride noticed her.

"Its her, It's her!" she yelled pointing down at Ophelia. "It's Ophelia!" the crowd gasped as Ophelia looked up and around at the crowd. The King Gravedigger lifted her up to her feet and bowed to her.

"Queen Ophelia, you have returned to give yourself to the Tears." he said looking at the floor. Eddie got up and stood close to Ophelia.

"Listen, the demon's are rebuilding the Temple of Ormagoden and our army does match theirs. So we were wondering if you would assist us..." Eddie told them.

The Gravedigger gave Eddie a confused look. As Ophelia stood infront of the gravedigger, the Bride spoke.

"Demons? I hate those weird incestuous beasts." The Bride turned to face her husband the gravedigger. "We must join them, finally we can control more land with the demons gone. We lost the mountain ranges recently to them." The gravedigger sighed and stepped up to a podium to address the rest of the Doom.

"My fellow members of the Doom, although not most of you like the humans, we do have a common goal." The gravedigger paused ensuring to look at every area of the crowd. "To destroy the demons crush grip on us!" The crowd cheered which was a big shock to Eddie, he'd never think they'd go for it.

"Now lets welcome the new leaders of the Drowning Doom, Ophelia and..."

"Eddie, Eddie Riggs" Eddie said stepping up to the podium.

"Uh... hey guys, listen everyone must meet and Bladehenge, we have a tour bus waiting for you." The crowd nodded to each other and some gravediggers began to walk away, soon after the rest of the crowd followed with the sound of chatter and the rev of the Organists and Lightning Rod's vehicles.

"Well I think that well" Ophelia said addressing the former leaders of the Doom and Eddie. As the remainder of the Doom left the sea, an explosion rocked the four to the ground.

Eddie looked up to see a torture chamber crash through the mountain, followed by 4 more.

"Oh shit, I thought you said they freed the Bleeding Death!" Eddie yelled at Ophelia.

"They must have kept a few tortured, to keep them angry. They must be the foot soldiers of the Bleeding Death." Ophelia replied. With the chambers about to open, Eddie realised that the Deuce was still outside.

"Crap! The Deuce is outside! And calling the Doom back will just destroy them, nothing can take down a Bleeding Death!" Eddie yelled as the ground continued to shake.

"Over here!" The gravedigger called out to Eddie and Ophelia. They looked back to notice the gravedigger and bride holding on to the branches of a Tree Back, their crows flocking around them and flying in formation.

"We will use the reaper horses to escape, the tree backs will take care of the Death." the gravedigger explained.

Eddie and Ophelia nodded and ran towards four reaper horses on the banks of the sea. They jumped on and gained control. The treebacks slowly moved forward to the unopened chambers, their crows leaving the comfort of the tree and swarming around the cages. As the gravedigger and bride also jumped on the horses, the chambers opened to reveal the horror of the Bleeding Death. It's scream filled the sea and caused some rubble to fall from the roof, nearly crushing Eddie.

"Alright, time to leave." Eddie said in a panic tone. The four rode off towards the exit, swiftly avoiding the crushes from the bleeding deaths.

"Thanks for the help gravedigger." Ophelia said as they exited the sea.

"Please, call me G.D. Ophelia" he replied with an embarrassed expression on his face, from addressing his former queen. Eddie grinned at GD as they bolted up the mountain.

"To Bladehenge!"


	3. Brutal Demon's Plan

**Raising Hell**

**Chapter 3**

Eddie, Ophelia and the new recruits arrived back at Bladehenge, to a wave of untrusting eyes, especially from Lita, who was watching them closely as the walked passed. They approached the tour bus that Mangus built. Eddie nodding in acceptance, but GD looked unimpressed.

"It doesn't look gloomy enough." he critiqued. The tour bus looked like a hearse, with bats and skulls painted on the side, there was also the Drowning Doom symbol on the back.

"Right, Mangus get on that straight away." he said pointing at him.

"Aww man, this took me 3 hours to build." he complained.

Lita jumped down from one of the swords she was standing on and approached the group.

"I bet you couldn't wait to work with the Doom again Ophelia." she said glaring at GD. Ophelia sighed and stood in Lita's glaring path.

"How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't me?" she asked. Lita chuckled and moved in closer.

"You jumped in the water in the first place." she said grinning. Ophelia wasn't going to take more of this, she place her right hand on one of her swords, but Eddie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ophelia, there is no time for fighting, you know how Lita is." he said to her. Ophelia sighed and loosed her grip.

"Lets go Ironheade! Get ready to go." Eddie yelled. As the troops got on the bus, Lita noticed something off in the distance. As it got closer, she began to recognise the wings of the entity. They were similar to Doviculus' wings, but were a darker red. Lita gasped and pulled out her lancer as she could see it clearly.

"Eddie!" She yelled.

He looked over to see the demon, landing in front of Lita. His body looked similar to Doviculus, but his head was exposed, his eyes were bright yellow and there was only slits for a nose. Also, instead of having four horns, this demon had only three, one above his forehead and two at the back forming a triangle.

"Well done humans, co-operation is the key." he said as Eddie removed his axe.

"Who are you?" Ophelia asked as she pulled out her swords.

GD stepped forward and pulled out his shovel.

"That's Doviculus' son, Stolas." he began. "Stolas has been sending waves of demons to the sea to try and destroy us."

"I didn't even know the Coil could have children..." Eddie said. Stolas sprouted his wings and hovered above them.

"You think you can stop us, humans? What do you think we're doing up at the temple of Ormagoden?" he asked them.

"Braiding each others hair while you wait for us to come kick your ass?" Eddie answered smugly. Stolas sarcastically laughed as he began to fly away.

"We're bring back our greatest leader, so we can take back the land for the demons."

"We defeated Doviculus before, we can defeat him again!" Lita yelled gripping her lancer tight. Stalos laughed evilly as he turned around to face them.

"Not Doviculus you fools! Succoria! She will tear you all limb from limb!" he yelled. Eddie's eyes widened. Could they even do that? They attempted reconstructing the Titans, but they failed and created humans.

"It will be pleasing to see that Roadie's head being torn off by his own mother." Lita looked surprised and turned to Eddie.

"Now that we know the secrets of the Titans, she will be even more powerful... not that you'll be seeing her... as you will all be dead." he said before a wave of demons approached from over the hillside. Hundreds of them, Battlenuns, Warfathers and all their offspring bolted towards them.

"Mangus, fire up the stage!" Eddie yelled as Stolas flew away, laughing. The stage began to be constructed as Eddie's demon blood took over.

He took off and went for a Fan Geyser as Lita, Ophelia and GD ran forward and began to attack the waves of demons. Eddie brought in his Headbangers and Razor Girls and sent them to defend the Merch Booth.

"GD! What double team can you give?" he yelled slamming his axe into a demon, causing it to scream in pain.

"We bury you and you erupt underground below the enemy." he replied also attacking a demon.

"Well... uhhh... I do like to breath..." he stuttered as a group of Gravediggers came out of the bus. A Gravedigger walked next to Eddie and took his lighter. He set his shovel on fire and swung it, causing extreme damage to the Battlenun in front of them.

"Light our shovels." he said dully. Eddie nodded as more of his troops jumped off the stage. Firebarons, Bouncers and Zaulia ran and attacked the demons. While Eddie also instructed some Brides, Organists and Reapers to come off the bus.

After a while of demon killing, Stalos' wave of demons were all gone.

"That was easy." Mangus said to Eddie through the radio.

"Don't be too certain." GD said pointing his shovel in the air. 3 torture chambers were falling from the sky, with rapid force. Eddie sighed and removed his axe which he previously put away in victory. The chambers landed and slowly opened, revealing no spikes inside, but a Bleeding Death, standing calm.

"Well, that's different." Lita said running towards one of them.

"Lita! Don't be so rash!" Ophelia yelled. The Bleeding Death held up one of its hands and charged up the yellow energy the Battlenuns use. It fired the energy causing a loud screeching noise and dust to fly away from it. Eddie stood in front of Lita and swung his axe, spiting it in half and causing it to veer off to the sides and explode on contact with the ground.

"Everyone attack the Bleeding Deaths!" Ophelia yelled running up to another one and started slicing at the Bleeding Death's legs.

Eddie ordered all the troops to separate and attack the Bleeding Deaths. Some troops were injured and some were crushed, but eventually they were defeated.

"I hope that's it..." Eddie said getting ready to put his axe away. After a few seconds of silence, a sigh of relief came from the group.

"So the demons are resurrecting Succoria..." GD said contemplating.

"Can they even do that?" Eddie asked.

"Who knows?" Ophelia answered as she looked up towards the Temple of Ormagoden.


End file.
